greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Try to Change Me Now
is the seventh episode of the thirteenth season and the 276th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The arrival of a new consultant puts all of the doctors on edge, especially once she starts stepping on toes in the OR. Amelia and Owen bring their personal problems into the hospital, while April explores some uncharted territory. Full Summary Catherine confirms with Bailey that she arrives today. Catherine asks what she told the staff and she says a consultant is coming in to observe and assess. Amelia argues that they wouldn't have been late if they hadn't had to stop to put in gas and Owen says they wouldn't have had to stop if she ever put gas in the car. She says the light wasn't even blinking, but he says the light blinking means it's already too late. He leaves to go to work and Amelia notices Alex nearby and tells him she knows she has to talk to Owen, but it'll be fine. Maggie walks up to them and asks if they saw the email. She shows it to them on her phone. Meredith reads the email off her phone while walking with Alex. She then looks up Eliza Minnick on the internet. She has an impressive resumé. Alex thinks they're overhauling the program because of him. Jo, Stephanie, and Leah are also discussing the email. Jo's not worried, but Leah says she knew a guy at her last hospital who dated a girl at a hospital Minnick worked at and heads rolled. They ask Ben, who says he knows nothing about it. Stephanie thinks it's because of him anyway, because of the c-section he did. Ben goes to Richard and asks if it's because of him. He doesn't like to think that people might get fired because of something he did. Richard says no one's getting fired and it's not about him. Then he abruptly walks away. Nathan looks at patient scans and makes a recommendation, but Arizona interrupts asking Jackson if he heard anything from his mom. He says his mom told him he was nosy and changed the subject. Maggie is fascinated by Minnick, but Nathan's worried about people's jobs. Arizona knows she's safe because there are only a handful of people in the world that do what she does, unlike cardio surgeons. Maggie says last one in, first one out, but Nathan says no one's safe on the battlefield. They hear laughing and turn to see the residents heading in a pack in one direction, an ominous sign. Richard paces Bailey's office, asking why she didn't tell him first. Bailey says she had an opening and she jumped at it. She tries to calm him down. He says he should meet Eliza first, but Bailey says she's already there. Bailey tires to stop Richard as he goes to join the meeting. Bailey says Minnick asked to meet with the residents alone. What she needs, she gets. Richard instead stands to watch through the window. Inside the room, Eliza tells the group she works with attendings, training them to train their residents. How she knows what to do is by asking the residents, learning about how the residency program works. All the residents sit silently. Jo points out that after Eliza leaves, they still have to work with the attendings. Eliza says what they tell her stays in the room. They all quickly raise their hands to give her information. Arizona and April walk up to where Nathan and Maggie are watching the residents in the conference room. April's phone chimes and Arizona knows it's Tinder. She knows the match bing. April says it was an impulse decision and now it keeps making noise. Maggie wants to know what the residents are talking about, but Nathan says the residents are talking about them, which he knows because they're looking at them. Arizona tells them to scatter, which she does while the other three try to pretend they weren't looking. As Richard does an ultrasound on Enid, her friend, Lulu, asks when she'll be back on the lanes. She's missed league night for three weeks. They're in a bowling league called the Gutter Girlz. Lulu says they need Enid back in the lineup if they're going to win. Just then, Andrew comes in to join them. The meeting ran long. Richard tells Enid he recommends surgery, but Enid is worried. Richard says they have to do cardiac assessment first because of her age. Outside the room, Richard asks Andrew about the meeting. Andrew is evasive and eventually Richard drops it and lets him leave. Owen is doing an ultrasound on Emmett Lawson as his wife, Brenda Lawson, watches. She's upset because he tried to install insulation himself instead of hiring a professional. Amelia tries to get in to see Emmett while he tells his wife that the insulation was to save money. Amelia says Emmett had severe back pain, so he needs x-rays. Brenda asks Emmett how an ER visit factors into his money-saving. Owen says spinal films won't help if he misses a liver laceration. Emmett first fell through the ceiling, which he wants to fix himself as well, and then rolled down the stairs. Meredith and Ben are doing laparoscopic surgery when Eliza comes in. She's there to observe. Meredith resumes her surgery, but Eliza interrupts, asking if Ben could do the anastomosis instead. Meredith tells Richard not to send a watchdog into her surgery again. He's confused, so she tells him what happened. He says that Bailey invited her in. Meredith doesn't care and tells him to direct Eliza to the door. Arizona, Maggie, and Nathan enter a private exam room in the clinic. They're there because the hospital has eyes, Maggie says. Maggie shows them a notebook she found left behind in the conference room that Eliza wrote on. Alex then opens the door and tells them to leave because he gets in trouble when they're in there. Maggie then shows them that it's a list of attendings ranked. Maggie's at the bottom of the list, which she says she's never been before. Jackson's at the top. Arizona's not on it at all. Neither is Alex, but because he works in the clinic now. Amelia comes in and they tell her, but she's upset that they paged her for that when she has a patient with a possible spinal fracture. She's on the list as Emilio Shepherd. April stops Stephanie and asks if she does Tinder. She has, so April gives her her phone to turn the sound off. Stephanie notices she has a lot of matches and silences her phone. She hands it back, showing a guy who wants to go out with her. If it were her, she'd say yes because he's cute. As April goes to walk away, she runs into Jackson and they awkwardly exchange a few words. Amelia shows Owen the x-ray, where there's impingement on the spinal cord. Owen argues that the bleeding in his abdomen is more urgent. They argue about it while Stephanie watches. Eliza comes in. She's there to watch the spinal fusion. Her presence renews the fight and she says she'll come back. Enid is on a treadmill walking. Lulu is on the other one, so she can get her 10,000 steps before Enid. Nearby, Maggie tells Richard about the list, but he says the list doesn't matter. Just then, Enid clutches her chest in pain. They rush to her aid. Owen asks Amelia if she's ready to leave. She says she's going to stay instead with Emmett. Enid had a small heart attack. Maggie says they can put her on medications or they can try surgery. Lulu wants her to do that because then she'll be back for regionals. Enid knows the team's average has gone up since she's been out and says they're better without her, but Lulu won't hear it. She tells Enid to choose surgery because they need her. Enid agrees. Maggie sees Eliza walk by the room and excuses herself. In the hall, Maggie introduces herself. She's a prodigy, which is great for her patients, but not great for her students. The conversation shakes Maggie as Richard watches. Richard tells Bailey that everyone's complaining about Eliza and she wants names. Richard doesn't blame them because she's interfering. Richard wants to tell Eliza she can observe only, but Bailey says they need to show how open they can be to new ideas. She wants Eliza to work with Richard. He thinks she's there to dismantle the program they spent years building. Bailey says medicine is changing and they need to change with it or get left behind. It's her decision because she's Chief, a job he fought hard to get her. In the clinic, Arizona wonders what it means that she's not on the list. Does it mean she's going to get fired or is she the only good one and the rest will be fired? Alex tells her to ask Eliza. Alex says Eliza made a mistake. He's the only one who should have been left off the list. His trial starts in a few weeks and it's like he doesn't exist there anymore. He tells her if she was left off the list, it was a mistake and he needs to lock up the clinic. April tells Jackson Harriet's asleep. There's breastmilk in the fridge, but she'll be home in a few hours anyway. He's surprised to see she's going on a date. She says she's super date-worthy. He's surprised again to learn she met her date on Tinder. April says he's on it, too, which she knows because he came up on hers. She wiped left, which he says he would have done, too. April then leaves for her date. Ben is getting ready for bed as he tells Bailey about his day. He notices that she's quiet and asks her about it. She asks him to tell her she's doing the right thing, which he does. Jackson pours April coffee while she tells him about being trailed by Eliza, whom she says is opinionated. Jackson asks about her date. She came home early, but she says the date was great. They're going out again tonight. Amelia and Owen argue about Emmett. She wants to do the surgery with Emmett on his belly, but Owen thinks it's too risky because his abdomen is still open. Amelia had them set up a table that's open in the middle, with a binder to keep his abdomen stable. Eliza thinks it's brilliant, but Owen disagrees. Amelia says Stephanie still check the incision every five minutes. Eliza suggests that Owen go under the table instead because Stephanie has the potential to learn. Maggie does the angiography on Enid with Leah. Maggie asks Leah how she is as a teacher. Leah says she's so fast sometimes that Leah can't keep up. Maggie tells Leah to go. Leah's surprised, but Maggie says she needs to go book an OR because Enid is worse than they thought and she needs a CABG. As Leah runs through the hall, Eliza follows her. Maggie, Leah, and Eliza scrub in. Richard comes in. Eliza's going to use the surgery to show her teaching method to anyone who wants to see it. Richard is shocked and says he doesn't want Enid's surgery to become a skills lab, but Eliza says it's a teaching hospital, so every surgery is a skills lab. Bailey already approved it. Amelia and Stephanie operate. They check on Owen, who is under the stable and says everything's great. Eliza suggests that Maggie and Leah change positions, so Leah can take the lead with Maggie's coaching. In the gallery, Stephanie tells Alex she dates men, but she might ask Eliza to marry her. Alex isn't supposed to be in the gallery, but since he thinks he's going to jail soon, this might be his last chance to be anywhere near an OR. Maggie talks Leah through the surgery, saying if she's unsure, she can stop and ask for help. Eliza says this is See One, Do One, Teach One on steroids. Stephanie again applauds Eliza just ask Jackson comes in and sits next to April. He says he thinks they shouldn't talk about the dating. He doesn't have a problem with her dating, but it's weird for him. She says it's super weird. Last night was awful. She faked a page to get out of it. She's never dated before. Jackson says she's doing it. You start by dipping your toe in the water and pretty soon, you can swim. Amelia tells Brenda that Emmett will be fine. She's glad and asks if she can spend the night with him. They haven't spent a night apart in their twenty-year marriage. Spending that much time together makes you to the point where the other person can make you crazy, but without him there, she couldn't sleep. Maggie and Richard are still coaching Leah through the surgery. Maggie explains the next steps to Leah, but Eliza says she's skipping ahead. She needs to go back and do it step-by-step. Leah gets back to work, but admits that she doesn't feel safe doing it. Maggie takes over, narrating her own actions. Richard is working on his own part, but Eliza suggest that he let Andrew do it. Richard refuses, and Eliza checks him to see what he knows. She nicks an artery and Andrew takes the clip he had for Richard and clips it. Richard yells at Eliza about what happened. She defends herself, saying that when she was two, her dad looked for swimming lessons for her. Her mother instead threw her into the pool. There were four surgeons around the table who could stop the bleeding. When Andrew did it, they learned there were five. With her method, the residents learn more faster. The patient wasn't in danger because they were all right there. He knows she's right and she leaves. Outside Enid's room, Maggie tells Richard that Enid is going to be okay. Maggie says it was humiliating. Richard apologizes to her and says it won't happen again. Maggie says she's right, though. Maggie's not a great teacher. Eliza's system works. After Maggie leaves, Lulu comes and asks Richard if she'll be all right. Lulu then says it's not about bowling. The league is the only thing that keeps them from rotting in front of the team like the other residents. She needs to stay in the game and sometimes, they all just need a little push. Amelia catches up with Owen and asks for a ride home. He says he will. She thanks him for earlier. Stephanie got a lot out of watching the surgery. Owen says he's not mad about sitting on the floor. Owen's upset because she hasn't been home in two weeks. They argue and Amelia admits that she doesn't want to have a baby. Arizona walks by the elevator and sees Eliza looking at the panel. She asks Arizona which floor Bailey's office is on. Arizona tells her and then goes to leave, but stops and then tells Eliza she made a mistake. She's great and her list should have Arizona's name on it. She raises great surgeons and she will make more. Fetal surgeons are rare and if Eliza stops her from teaching, she could be the last of her kind. Eliza asks what list she's talking about. Arizona tells her and Eliza says that she was just trying to learn everyone's name. Writing it down helps her remember. Arizona asks if she doesn't need to remember her name. Eliza says that with that name on that face, it's not hard to remember. Jackson is eating nachos and watching football. April sits beside him. Her phone buzzes. She forgot to cancel on the guy she made a new date with. Jackson looks at her phone and tells her she she go. If she thinks it's weird, text him and he'll get her out of there. Meredith opens the door to reveal Amelia, asking if she can crash there. Meredith says she can, but Alex says she can't. She needs to go home and fix her crap. She can fix hers. She says she told Owen. The sword fell. He says she can take his room. After she's gone, Alex says Amelia talks to him now and Meredith thanks him. Bailey tells Eliza everyone's talking about what she did in the OR. She has a few more offers to field, but she's definitely interested in coming there. Eliza says she should know that everyone will hate her. She's used to being hated, but they'll hate Bailey, too. If she takes the job, she also works alone. She won't share authority. She is the authority. Richard opens the door and comes in as Eliza leaves. Richard says she makes him feel old. He sees that Bailey is just trying to bring in something new and bring him along with her. He says he's excited to work with her. They'll make a good team. He asks if she's going to stick around and Bailey says she's thinking about it. He leaves. Cast 13x07MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 13x07AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 13x07MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 13x07RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 13x07OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 13x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 13x07AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 13x07JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 13x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 13x07JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 13x07StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 13x07MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 13x07BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 13x07NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 13x07AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 13x07CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 13x07LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 13x07ElizaMinnick.png|Eliza Minnick 13x07Enid.png|Enid 13x07Lulu.png|Lulu 13x07BrendaLawson.png|Brenda Lawson 13x07EmmettLawson.png|Emmett Lawson Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Marika Dominczyk as Dr. Eliza Minnick *Eve Brenner as Enid *Betty Murphy as Lulu *Rebecca Metz as Brenda Lawson Co-Starring *Ervin Ross as Emmett Lawson Medical Notes Nathan's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Aortic stenosis *'Doctors:' **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Valvuloplasty Nathan looked at scans of a patient and recommended valvuloplasty. Enid *'Diagnosis:' **Inflamed gallbladder **Myocardial infarction *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical resident) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Nitroglycerin **Beta blockers **Anti-coagulants **Angiography **CABG Enid was in the hospital with gallbladder pain. Richard examined her and recommended surgery, but because of her age, they needed to do a cardiac assessment. During the assessment, she collapsed. They suspected she might have had a small heart attack. They offered her the choice to used medication or have surgery to do angiography and possibly place a stent. She chose surgery. They did the angiography, but the damage was much worse than they though and she needed a coronary artery bypass graft, so she was rushed to surgery for that. Leah took the lead at Eliza's recommendation. After the graft was placed, Eliza nicked a vessel, which Andrew then quickly clipped. After surgery, she was told she'd be okay. Emmett Lawson *'Diagnosis:' **Liver laceration **Spinal impingement *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Exploratory laparotomy **Spinal fusion Emmett was in the hospital after falling through his roof and then down the stairs. He had severe back pain. Amelia did x-rays and wanted to do a spinal fusion, but Owen argued that he needed an exploratory laparotomy first. After his laparotomy, he was observed overnight. The next day, Amelia took Emmett into surgery, with a hole in the middle of the table and a binder supporting his abdomen. Owen stayed under the OR table during the surgery to make sure Emmett's intestines didn't fall out. The spinal fusion went well and his wife was told he'd be okay. Meredith's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Bowel resection Meredith and Ben did a bowel resection together. Eliza came in to observe and suggested that Ben do the anastomosis. Music "1968" - James David "Remember Home" - Sebastian Kole ft. Alessia Cara "It Ain't Easy" - Muddy Magnolias Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Frank Sinatra. *This episode scored 7.60 million viewers. *It's the first episode since her birth not to feature Harriet Kepner-Avery. *This is Camilla Luddington's 100th appearance as Jo Wilson. Gallery Episode Stills 13x07-1.jpg 13x07-2.jpg 13x07-3.jpg 13x07-4.jpg 13x07-5.jpg 13x07-6.jpg 13x07-7.jpg 13x07-8.jpg 13x07-9.jpg 13x07-10.jpg 13x07-11.jpg 13x07-12.jpg 13x07-13.jpg 13x07-14.jpg 13x07-15.jpg 13x07-16.jpg 13x07-17.jpg 13x07-18.jpg 13x07-19.jpg 13x07-20.jpg Behind the Scenes 13x07BTS1.jpg 13x07BTS2.jpg 13x07BTS3.jpg 13x07BTS4.jpg Quotes :Alex: This is because of me, isn't it? They're gonna overhaul the program because I beat up DeLuca. :Meredith: Everything isn't about you. That doesn't even make sense. :Alex: A teacher beat up a student. :Meredith: Oh. That makes sense. ---- :Meredith: You are the director of the residency program. So, direct her. To the door. ---- :Maggie: Minnick ranked the attendings in order. There's a list. Guess where I am. :Amelia: That's it? I have a patient with a possible spinal fracture. You paged me 911 to look at a list? :Arizona: At least you're on it. :Amelia: Who the heck is Emilio Shepherd? ---- :April: Hey, when you swipe them away, they don't see that, right? It's not like they get the message "No. Rejected."? :Stephanie: They get the message 'cause they get no message. ---- :April: I've never done this. I've never, like, sat across from someone and said, "Hi. This is me. Who are you?" I mean, I had, like, friends that turned into boyfriends. Met Matthew at work. Then you. Here we are. How do you do this? :Jackson: Well, you're kind of doing it. I mean, you dip your toe. You start by dipping your toe into the water, and then eventually, you learn to swim. :April: Well, that's easy for you to say. You probably dipped your toe all over town. :Jackson: Look, you faked a page out there. Okay? You got good instincts, kid. ---- :Arizona: You made a mistake. :Eliza: I'm sorry? :Arizona: I am great, and your little list or whatever the hell that is, that should have my name on it 'cause I raise great surgeons, and I will raise more. Fetal surgery is a very exclusive practice, and there are hardly any of us. I am like a rare, exotic bird, and if you stop me from teaching, I may be the last of my kind. :Eliza: What list? :Arizona: From the room... the residents. You left it there. :Eliza: Oh. I was just trying to learn everyone's name. Writing it down helps me remember. :Arizona: Oh. Oh, great. So you don't... You don't need to remember my name? :Eliza: Arizona Robbins? That name attached to that face? No, that's not one you forget. ---- :Alex: You can't crash here. Go home. :Amelia: It was my room before it was yours. :Alex: Go home and fix your crap. :Amelia: I can't. :Alex: You're freaking out because you got some sword hanging over your head? Me, too, and I can't do a damn thing about it except wait. You can fix your stupid sword. Go home and get the freaking execution over with. :Amelia: I did. I told him. The sword fell. ---- :Eliza: You should know they'll hate you, the staff. It happens everywhere I go. Everyone hates the agent of change. I'm used to it, I'm good at it, but you should be prepared that they'll hate you, too, for bringing me on. Also, if I take the job, I work alone. I like Dr. Webber, respect the hell out of him, but if I come on, I don't share authority. I am the authority. ---- :Richard: You know, when I was chief, I was the one pushing through things, selling the board on robotic surgery, and bringing in new ideas. I mean, that's all you're trying to do, is to bring in something new and trying to bring me along with it, whether I like it or not. I was resistant. I'm sorry. :Miranda: Oh, you don't have to... :Richard: No, we all have to be pushed, and she pushes me. You know, I'll be happy to work with her. I think we'll make a good team. See Also es:Why Try to Change Me Now fr:La liste Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S13 Episodes